


Life Has a Funny Way

by Lunarflare14



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Falling In Love, Irony, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarflare14/pseuds/Lunarflare14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's funny how Trevor ended up in these situations; on the run and laying low, in the back of a cop car, falling in love with his best friend. Usual Trevor Philips stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Has a Funny Way

It only seemed fitting. They’d drunkenly made their way onto private property… military owned private property. Patricia was minding the house so they could have a boys’ night. Two grown ass men caught in the middle of nowhere watching a meteor shower. Michael wanted to run, which wasn’t like him, and it was Trevor who convinced him that the cops probably wouldn’t do much. It was like opposite day. They were drunk and they honestly hadn’t realized how close the military base was. But there was a wild look in Mike’s eyes. He tried to sweet talk the guy into letting him and Trevor go. If anything that got them in handcuffs quicker. They both ended up in the back seat of the squad car, grinning like idiots, shoulder to shoulder with their hands cuffed behind their backs.

The cop was leaning on a nearby tree, taking a cigarette break. They kept giggling, making fun of the giant mole on his neck because they were a little petty... Okay, a lot petty.

Trevor regained some control long enough to say, “At least we’ll be going to jail together.”

Mike snorted. “Yeah? I call top bunk.” It was the most he’d seen Mike not frown in who knew how long. After Amanda left, Mike had been even more insufferable. In Sandy Shores he was always complaining about the heat and the sand. Trevor didn’t mind the change because that meant he had Mikey to himself. No more ‘me and Mandy’ bullshit stopping Mike from coming out and enjoying a night with his best friend. Mikey smiled at him, all teeth. “Ironic, isn’t it? Going to jail for trespassing when we’re on the run from some Mexican crime boss?”

Trevor’s head felt like there was a slushy trapped inside it but he shook his head. “No… it’s more ironic that we got away with that kidnapping last week but not trespassing this week.”

"What the fuck do you know about irony? Some Alanis bullshit?"

"Hey, I'm not an idiot. I got my GED. Situational irony isn't set in fucking stone but still. Fucking Christ, man."

"Oh yeah, what makes what you said more ironic?"

It wasn't like he had anything better to do. "Because you expect to be caught kidnapping. Trespassing is easier to get away with it. Situational irony is all about expectations versus reality. Being on the run from a Mexican crime boss isn't a crime. You don't expect to be arrested for that shit."

For a second Mikey didn’t say anything as his face went blank. Then he grinned again. “You’re an ass.” But it was laced with something that Trevor could only call affection. Trevor laughed. Usually he needed more of a buzz to feel this good. He was surprisingly lucid, despite his head feeling really heavy. Mike stopped watching Trevor and watched the cop. There was only an outline of him from where they sat in the back seat but it looked like he was on the phone with his back to them. Mike abruptly spoke up, “I really missed you, Trev.”

Trevor's heart stuttered at the abrupt change. “Yeah, right.” It was out of his mouth before he really thought about it. No surprise. That's how talking went down for Trevor most days. It didn’t matter how honest Mike sounded. It had been ten years. He was exceptionally bitter.

Mike leaned toward him a little like he was telling him a secret. “I mean it. I thought if I’d ever see you again, it’d be some headline like ex-bank robber found dead of overdose or shot by drug cartels. You aren’t exactly stable, T.”

Trevor snorted. “I thought you were dead for ten years.” Mike went really quiet after that, the frown returning to his face. In the blue and red light, inches from own face, Trevor could see his friend’s age more than ever. He was still a handsome bastard. Ever since they started running together again, Trevor actually felt alive. With Mike he could pull off the big jobs, the little jobs and everything else life threw at him. They fought, but they loved it. Mike loved it, he knew. They thrived on the bickering.

 Too bad they were going to get older and older, and someday he’d lose Mike again. It would be the third time.

He’d lost Mike to Amanda, then to the FIB. Sooner or later he’d lose Mike again. It might kill him this time. It almost killed him last time. He’d come to Los Santos out for blood and Trevor flinched when he saw Mike; alive, fat and miserable. It was the misery that Trevor didn’t understand. It was hard to wrap his brain around the fact that maybe, deep down, Mike needed him as much as he needed Mike. Something Mike said about balance.

Trevor wondered if this was what being in love was like.

He threw that term around with Patricia a lot but this? Mike was a whole different monster. There was no doubt that Trevor could and would slice Patricia up into little pieces if he had to but Mike?

Trevor couldn’t kill Mike.

No matter what Mike did, he knew that to the core. That meant something.

What a tell.

It helped that Mike was kind of easy on the eyes—for an over the hill bastard. Not that it would ever work between them. At least he had a shot with the old lady.

“Mikey.”

“What, T?”

“Wanna kick this bastard’s ass and get out of here? This dicking around is getting old.”

Mike nodded, pulling his hands around the front. The handcuffs the cop put on were already picked open.

Trevor couldn’t help but grin. Some things never changed. “Damn, I love it when you do that, Sugartits.”

“Fuck you.”

“You wish.”

Trevor would reexamine the whole “possibly gay for best friend” thing later. He chose to focus on how funny it was that he was figuring it out now, after twenty years of friendship, in the back of a Blaine County Police vehicle as they were about to bludgeon a cop.

And, to be clear, that wasn't ironic either.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a head canon that Trevor has some book learning that doesn't really help in real world situations and this just sort of... happened
> 
> Also there was a song on the radio in the bookstore about falling in love in the back of a cop car and I was just like, "Yes. Good. That's how this is going down."
> 
> Also also I have deep seeded issues with "Ironic" by Alanis Morissette and Trevor would be the kind of asshole to correct people on semantics.


End file.
